Miss Drama Queen
by Absent Without Malice
Summary: My sister goes on a journey with all of her favorite stories. Join her as she walks through crazy places and meets crazy people. Enjoy the show!


The only thing I own in this whole story is Phyllis. This was for my sister's graduation present. I hope it is to your liking. I used a lot of her favorite stories.

Miss Drama Queen

Once upon a time, there was a teen named Phyllis Joy Wolfe. She had long, brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She loved drama so much. She would act with her sisters, spend time with them, and even quote lines from movies together. She loved adventure. She loved fun. She loved her life.

One day, she was spending quality time with her family. She played and watched the girls play Zelda and then watched Willy Wonka and the Labyrinth. After this she went to her room and read her favorite book, The Magician's Nephew from the Chronicles of Narnia. After finishing her book she began to write her story Helter Skelter while listening to her soundtrack of Nightmare before Christmas. But as she wrote, she kept on thinking of her favorite fan fic based on the Mirror Mask called Walking on Air. _That was a great story._

"Phyllis," called her mom. "Time for bed!"

_Awwwww!_ She thought as she put away her stuff onto the floor, walked over to her light to turn it off, and crawled into bed. _ I can always finish the chapter tomorrow._ She snuggled up into her bed and drifted off to sleep.

She woke up at the sound of splashing and realized that she was surrounded by green water. She swam quickly to the surface and crawled out to find herself surrounded by a green forest. Ahead of her were a dozen pools.

"Odd," she said to herself. "I don't remember camping." She walked over to one of the pools and saw an image of a mask. "I wonder where this will take me." She jumped in and found herself on the street of some strange world. Standing a few feet away from her was a man with half a mask on and a goatee. He wore a long robe and was juggling three balls. She walked up to him.

"Excuse me?" she said to him.

"Don't talk to me right now," said the man in a Scottish voice. "I'm busy."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Valentine. I am a very important man. I have a tower." Then he dropped his spheres and looked up at her. "Now look at what you made me do? You messed up my juggling act!"

"Sorry," she said. "I was just..."

"Now I have to do it all over again," he continued, ignoring her. "This has to be perfect for the circus. Ever since what's-his-face left, I had to do this act all by myself! I wish I had a juggling partner."

"Well...I can juggle."

"I mean, no one is as good of a juggler as he was."

"I can juggle."

"I wish I had little wheels on my shoes so I could just roll away..."

"I SAID I CAN JUGGLE!" She picked up the colorful juggling balls and began to juggle.

"You can juggle?" asked Valentine.

Phyllis rolled her eyes. "Yes, I can juggle." _I don't even recall that I could._

"What is your name?"

"Phyllis."

"Interesting. I think you should perform with me. We would make a great team."

Phyllis stopped juggling and looked at Valentine with surprise. "Me? Perform with you? Really?"

"Sure! I can also be your manager. It'll be great!"

So Phyllis went with Valentine to practice. They did all sorts of tricks, spins, and Phyllis even learned how to contact juggle. Soon, they were on stage, performing in front of a live audience doing all that they have practiced. At the end, there was a great cheer and roses were being thrown at them.

"Oh, thank you for your help, Phyllis," said Valentine after it was over. "How can I repay you? I know! Wait here!" He walks over to a table and grabs a long box and a bag. He hands them to her. "The bag has three juggling balls and in the box are contact juggling balls." Phyllis opened the box to find four glass balls sitting on a midnight blue cloth.

"Uh...thank you, Valentine," she replied as she stuffed the box into the bag.

The world in front of her disappeared back to the green forest and pools. She looked beside her and noticed the bag with the juggling balls in it. _I'm gonna miss him,_ she thought. She walked to another pool and saw a castle surrounded by a huge maze. She jumped in and found herself in a room with many goblins. Sitting in front of her was a man with long white hair, one blue eye, and one brown eye. He wore spandex material as an outfit and a cape drooped over his shoulders. He appeared upset. Very upset.

"Who are you and why are you in my castle?" he bellowed in a British voice.

"I'm Phyllis," she replied. "Who are you, your majesty?"

"I am Jareth, the Goblin King," he said.

"Why are you stressed?"

"Because I'm sick and tired of the goblins flocking my palace and telling me problems that happen in the Labyrinth. I really need a vacation."

"Or you need something to cheer you up." She got out her four glass balls and began to contact juggle. Jareth seemed interested.

"May I try that?" he asked. She handed them to the Goblin King and he began to do it. He kept going and going. She watched as a smile crept on his face. "Wow! This does work! Thank you, Phyllis." He extends his hand for her to take, but she gently pushes it back.

"Keep them. I can always find other ways to calm my nerves."

"I appreciate this," he sets them aside. "I should pay you for your kindness."

"You don't have to," she said, sheepishly.

"Don't be so modest. I know! I will grant you a wish. You may call upon the goblins to take your siblings away."

"Uh...as much as I like the idea, I can't take it."

"I understand. Wait...I have the perfect gift. I would like you to be my guest of honor at the Midnight Ball."

"I don't know. I'm not 'ball material'."

"Don't worry. I'll provide everything for you. I'm sure you will have a great time."

Phyllis smiled. "Great! I'll be there."

And so it was that Phyllis and the Goblin King went to the Midnight Ball. She was dressed in a white ball gown and her hair was styled with jewels. They ate, talked, and danced all night long. Then the clock struck midnight.

"I have to leave," she said to Jareth.

"You have somewhere to go?" he asked.

"I don't know where I'm going. I just have this feeling the I need to go."

"How sad. I hope that we see each other again."

"I hope so, too. Good-bye."

"Farewell." He kissed her hand gently and slowly let go of it. Then everything faded back to the old, green forest. She looked down at herself to see that she was back in her pj's. _It figures!_ She thought. She walked another mile to reach, yet, another pool with an image of a colorful factory. She hopped in and found herself in a room with pots of different liquids.

"How did you get in here?"

She spun around to set her eyes on a man with a long cane and a purple coat that covered his gold vest and white shirt. He had blue eyes and a brown top hat sitting on his wild, red hair.

"I...uh...I was...uh...transported," she stuttered.

"Transported? How?"

"You wouldn't understand..."

"Do you like cappuccinos?"

"Huh?"

"Get her a mocha, please?" He commanded to an orange-skinned, green haired midget. He walked away without saying a word and the man turned back to her. "I am Willy Wonka, and this is my chocolate factory. Who are you?"

"...Phyllis?" she said, confused.

"Welcome, Phyllis! Since you are here, I might as well give you a free tour." The midget returned, carrying a cup of cappuccino in his hands and handed it to her. She took it gladly and took a sip. _It doesn't make sense, but I think I can handle it._ She followed Wonka through the vats of chocolate. He talked about the beginnings of his factory and, being board with that, she looked into one of the vats of pure chocolate. _That looks so good!_ Suddenly, one of the midgets bumped into her and her mocha cappuccino slipped out of her hands and fell into the vat of chocolate,

"Oops!" she said with shame and embarrassment. Wonka turned and looked into the vat. "I'm really sorry, Mr. Wonka! It slipped out of my hands..." He dipped his finger into the brown ooze and licked it off.

"Mocha chocolate?" he said. "It's different. It's PERFECT!"

"...and I'm just...what?"

"You're brilliant!"

"How?"

"The mocha and the chocolate... it makes the most unique combination. The greatest thing ever discovered! You have invented a new species of chocolate!"

"I did?"

"In fact, for your courtesy..." He walked over to the conveyor where the chocolates were being distributed into little bags. He grabbed the fresh ones, stuffed them in a bag, and thrust it into her hands. "...you may have this as a token of my appreciation. You can be the first to have it. And I will make sure everyone knows that you have invented this product."

"Well, uh...thank you?"

"Oh, no. Thank you for giving me a new Wonka recipe. You deserve the credit."

"It's an honor, Mr. Wonka."

They shook hands and then the factory and Wonka faded back, once again, to the green forest. She stuffed her bag of chocolates into the compartment of her bag and continued to the next pool. It had an image of three golden triangles attached together as one triangle. She, once again, jumped into the pool. She appeared inside some kind of desert temple. She walked around for a bit to see where she was. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind by two women soldiers.

"Hey! Let me go!" she demanded. They dragged her through a secret door and she found herself surrounded by more of the soldiers carrying spears. In the center of the room, sitting on a throne, was a dark, dark skinned man who was clothed in black and wore a red cape. His hair was a dark shade of red and his eyes were a dark brown, which stared at her for a moment and then looked up at the girl soldiers.

"Who is this?" he asked in a deep booming voice.

"An intruder, sire," one of the guards answered. "She appeared out of nowhere and started walking around the temple. We believe that she has dark magic."

"Really? Does she serve the Royal Family?"

"Hello!" said Phyllis, obviously feeling left out. "I'm standing right here! You can just ask me!"

"That is no way to talk to royalty, kid!" said the guard.

"That's alright," said the man. "I can handle this." He looked at Phyllis. "Explain yourself!"

"I...I'm Phyllis Joy Wolfe. But, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"I am the King of the Gerudos, the Lord of Evil. I am the Great Ganondorf!"

"Great! I'm stuck with a villain!"

"Do you serve the royal family or not?"

"No, I don't. I don't even know who the Royal Family is."

"Then are you evil?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Then you are my enemy. Take her away!"

The soldiers began to drag her away. _I have to get out of my situation some how. I know! _

"Wait!" she cried out.

Ganondorf looked at her. "What do you want?"

She looked into her compartment bag. "I...I have a present for you."

"A what?"

She pulled out her bag of chocolate. "A present for the king!"

Ganondorf eyed the chocolates suspiciously. "What is that?"

"Chocolate. Mocha chocolate." She pulled out a piece and held it out to him. "Try it! It's delicious!"

"I don't trust her, sire!" called the guard. "She could have poisoned it."

"Is it poisonous?"

"Oh, no, your majesty. It's more...addicting."

He took the piece of chocolate and looked at it. Phyllis crossed her fingers, hoping that he would like it. He popped the piece in his mouth. Everyone stared at him as he chewed it slowly. Soon, his eyes became wider and wider with interest. "It's...amazing! So delicious!"

Phyllis sighed. _Good! He does!_ "Th...the whole bag is yours!" she said as she handed the rest to him. He took it with gladness.

"This is the best gift for a king. The best that anyone has ever given me. I think I can spare your life."

"Really?"

"Why not? But don't tell anyone that I was merciful. It will ruin my reputation. Is that agreed?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Am I clear?" he asked the guards.

"Yes, sire!" They all replied.

"In fact, I have a gift for you," he said to Phyllis. He snapped his fingers and a new guard stepped in, carrying a bottle with a ball of pink light with wings inside of it. "This is a fairy that can bring anyone back to life. My gift to you."

_What am I going to do with a fairy?_ She wondered. "Thank you, your majesty! I gladly take this gift. Enjoy the chocolate!"

"I will. My next plot now is to find the maker of this delicious goodness and have him make more for me. Hehehe..."

The gerudos and the king faded...

"Again in the green forest!" She made a heavy sigh. "I wonder which pool to try next!" She continued until she saw one with an image of a jack-o-lantern. She stepped in to appear...

"What am I doing in a fountain?" she said out loud.

"That's what I like to know."

She looked to her left and found herself staring at the thinnest, tallest, living skeleton she had ever seen. He wore a pin-stripped suit and his head was well rounded with two sockets for eyes, a bridged nose, and a mouth that stretched from side to side in a smile.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed in shock. "Who are you?"

"I am Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King!" said the bony mass. _How does this guy stay together?_ "And who, may I ask, are you?"

"I am Phyllis Joy Wolfe...the Human Girl." she answered as she stepped out of the fountain.

"I've never seen a human girl in years. I miss Helter Skelter."

"Who?"

"Never mind. Welcome to Halloween Town!"

"Thanks."

"Would you like a tour of our fine place?"

"I would like to," she said with a smile.

Jack and Phyllis walked off to view the magnificent Halloween Town. She saw the graveyard, Spiral Hill, passed by Oogie Boogie's place, and the last place to go was Dr. Finklestein's Lab. When they got there it was a wreck.

"What happened here?" asked Jack.

Dr. Finklestein appeared around the corner in a wheelchair. "I'm trying to create an animal unlike any other," he said. "It's called...a dog!"

"...A dog?" said Phyllis. _I know what a dog is._

"Yes, but not just any dog. This dog is made of skeleton bones. Yet there is a problem."

"What's that, Doctor?" said Jack.

"I ran out of electricity from the reindeer last Christmas!" he said with frustration. I also had just payed my electric bill and it won't be back on until next month, so I'm waiting impatiently to complete the process."

_Poor Doc,_ Phyllis thought. _He really looks upset. I wonder if I can...Aha!_

"Maybe I can help," she said to the Doctor. She pulled out her bottle and popped the top open. The fairy inside flew out and landed on the bones.

"What is that thing doing to my invention?" complained the Doctor.

"Bringing it to life," she replied. The fairy did its magic and then disappeared. Then the pile of bones formed together to make a dog. It stood there, wagging its bony tail and the sound of panting was heard from its mouth.

"It's ALIVE!" cried out the Doctor. "You are a miracle worker. How can I...I have just the thing. You can have the dog."

"What?" said Phyllis.

"Go ahead, Phyllis," said Jack. "Name it."

_What would I name it?_ She thought of every possible name she could think of, but only one came to her mind and stayed there.

"Valentine! His name is Valentine."

"VALENTINE!" exclaimed Dr. Finklestein. "Out of all the names you could of picked, it had to be sweet and cute. Why not something scary like...Kracken?"

"That's the only name that stuck out most," she said. The dog jumped into her arms and rubbed against her. "Besides, I think he likes it."

"Okay," said Jack. "He's your dog."

Then the world disappeared before her, but this time she found herself staring at an auditorium and standing on a large stage. Valentine was still in her arms and she still had the bag of balls on her side. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her. She spun around to see two people walking up to her. They both wore jester clothing, one was red and yellow and the other was blue and white. They also wore masks. The one in the red wore a mask that was smiling and the one in the blue wore one that frowned.

"Who are you?" Phyllis asked.

The smiling masked person stepped forward. "We are Comedy and Tragedy!" he said.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Tragedy wailed.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"Well, we have a situation on our hands. I'm trying to find a new act and Tragedy is...well...tragic."

"I might be able to help." She looked at Tragedy and handed him the dog. "You can have Valentine. He is a special dog." She look at Comedy, threw her bag off her shoulder, and handed it to him. "And you can have these juggling balls."

"Thank you," said Comedy as he began juggling. "This is just what I need. I've always wanted to juggle.

"Thank...you," said Tragedy. "You are so kind that I'm going to cry. Whaaahahahahaaaaaaaaaa!"

"It is a pleasure to help you."

"In fact," said Comedy, "we will give you something special in return." Both Comedy and Tragedy began a magic trick chant:

Abra cadabra alakazam

She is kind, sweet, and keen.

Hocus pocus aleocus

Make her the new Miss Drama Queen!

Suddenly, a swirl of dust and light surrounded Phyllis and she began to transform. Her night clothes became an elegant red dress with a sash over her shoulder that said: Miss Drama Queen. Her hair was tied up in a bun and a tiara was set on her head. She looked at her new appearance with delight.

"Wow! I look..."

"Beautiful?" finished Comedy. "Yes, you do! And because you are the new Miss Drama Queen, you will be put into our Drama Hall of Fame!"

"That's so...wonderful!" cried Tragedy.

"Thank you!" said Phyllis. "I feel..."

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

_Oh, man!_ Phyllis was back in her room with all her stuff scattered all over the floor. She looked at herself to see she was still in her pj's. _That was a great dream,_ she thought. _I wish it never ended._ She shut her alarm off, crawled out of bed, and staggered over to her closet. She opened it to find a big surprise. An elegant dress, tiara, and sash that said Miss Drama Queen was hanging there in the closet in front of her. She noticed a note on the dress. She took it off and read this:

Graduation Congratulations!

And that was how mocha chocolate was invented and why Ganondorf got so fat in Wind Waker! JK! Oh and I know that the chant was lame! Please review and post?


End file.
